blazbluefandomcom-20200223-history
Konoe Ayatsuki Mercury
Konoe Ayatsuki Mercury, more commonly known as Nine, is a witch, one of the Six Heroes, and one of the Ten Sages. After her supposed death by the hands of Yūki Terumi, Konoe mysteriously came back as the servant of Hades Izanami, Phantom. She is a playable character in BlazBlue: Centralfiction known as Nine the Phantom 'and is the boss in Act I of Arcade Mode. Information Konoe is a witch who went by the name of Nine. The name "Nine" comes from her being the ninth member of the Mage's Guild's Ten Sages. Celica A. Mercury is her younger sister, Shūichirō Ayatsuki was her father, and her mother is deceased. She was the lover of Jubei of the Six Heroes, and one herself, as well as the mother of Kokonoe. She was the first person to achieve the rank of the Ten Sages while still being a student.BlazBlue: Phase Shift 1'' - Chapter 1 Konoe's role in the story is further explained in the novel, BlazBlue: Phase 0, where Ragna tells her to beware of Terumi. She was chosen as the Ten Sage with absolute authority regarding the Black Beast matter.BlazBlue: Phase Shift 2, Chapter 2: "Purple Ones, Their Theory" She passed down her knowledge of magic to mankind during the Dark War. During the Dark War, she created the Nox Nyctores in order to help humans fight against the Black Beast. After the war, she discovered what Terumi's future plans were, and he "killed" her, giving Kokonoe a motivation to despise Terumi. She created the Nox Nyctores using human transmutation, a process that requires thousands of human souls. It is said that the magical power used to create Mu -No.12- belongs to Konoe.BlazBlue: Continuum Shift, Lambda -No.11-'s Arcade Mode, The Numbers It is known that the process through which the Nox Nyctores were created involved the compressing of seithr into a solid unit, then implanting the unit with the soul of a Black Beast.BlazBlue: Continuum Shift Extend, Story Mode, that which is inherited This compression spell, known as Infinite Gravity, was used by Konoe to create the Nox Nyctores and defeat the Beast, and later by Kokonoe to implant a Black Beast's soul into Fluctus Redactum: Ignis. Konoe is also known to be the creator of Burning Red. Immediately following the Dark War, Konoe released the souls from the Nox Nyctores, with the exceptions of the Mucro Algesco: Yukianesa, Geminus Anguium: Ouroboros, Arcus Diabolus: Bolverk, and Phoenix: Rettenjō. She and Celica later buried the Deus Machina: Nirvana in the area that would become the 4th Hierarchical City of Naobi many years later. As Phantom, she is responsible for the injuries that plague Jubei throughout Continuum Shift. After having encounters with Valkenhayn R. Hellsing, Jubei, Hakumen and Celica A. Mercury, all are left stunned at their realization that she is Nine. Relius Clover is the one that prepared Phantom's current vessel, while it is Hades Izanami herself that is sustaining her existence.BlazBlue: Chronophantasma, Story Mode, Chronophantasma story, Episode 2 Despite this, her soul is still unstable.BlazBlue: Chronophantasma, Story Mode, Chronophantasma Story, Episode 2 She was tasked with preparing the core of the Gigant: Take-Mikazuchi for the Imperator.BlazBlue: Chronophantasma, Story Mode, Chronophantasma Story, Prologue She encounters Hakumen and Platinum the Trinity, and after Platinum uses her Nox Nyctores, Arma Reboare: Muchōrin, it is revealed that she is Nine.BlazBlue: Chronophantasma, Story Mode, Six Heroes story Rachel Alucard theorizes that Terumi pulled Nine's soul from deep within the Boundary and put it into a vessel, making her the "ultimate pawn". However, despite the brainwashing placed upon her, Nine shows signs of resisting, and Hakumen says that her hatred for Terumi still burns. Phantom comes face to face with Jubei after the latter attempts to strike down Hades Izanami.BlazBlue: Chronophantasma, Story Mode, Chronophantasma story Hades Izanami decided to let her restrictions on Phantom go, and allowed her pawn to fight at her full strength as a brainwashed Nine. After taunting Jubei with her newfound ability to speak once more, the two engaged in combat; it is assumed that Nine was the victor, as she returned to her master's side soon after the engagement. Appearance Konoe has long, bright, vibrant pink hair and bangs with contoured feathery strands that cover her left eye. She has yellow eyes and is well-endowed. She used to wear a dark purple witch's hat and a Mage's Guild uniform, with the additions of a tied purple ribbon and cape, along with long black straps attached to her sleeves, long black curved leggings that reach to her mini skirt, and black slippers with stilettos. During the Dark War, she wore a black mage's coat. Konoe wore the coat loosened and opened, which showed her sleeveless white collar shirt with a purple Windsor knotted tie. As Phantom, she wears a purple cloak with a high collar with red blood zig-zag almost like zipper, and two long, white scarves ending in red rags that resemble flames. She also wears a large, pointed hat that conceals her face. In BlazBlue: Centralfiction, she retains her witch hat as Phantom, except it's adorned with a slit accented with the pink fabric on her dress. Much of her physical form is the same before becoming Phantom, except her hands and fingers are larger and longer, her nails are sharper and her hair is longer and wilder. She wears a purple collar with an attaching magenta cape, a short revealing purple and pink dress matching with two separate long sleeves, black gloves, long black curved leggings with dark purple trimmings and dark purple heeled slippers. As seen in one of her win poses, the pink portions of her outfit eerily glow. Her eye color remains the same but her sclera has become black, presumably due to her resurrection. However, whenever she sheds her stoic demeanor and reveals a more sadistic side, they change from black to a glowing red. Personality Prior decent into madness as Phantom, Konoe was a person who liked to do things her own way, a trait shared by her daughter. She is a kind-hearted individual who cares about her friends, especially her younger sister Celica. However, she was not easy on Kazuma. Although she seems to have a mature and serious personality, she can be somewhat impulsive and violent when angered, as shown when she attempted to use a fire spell on Bloodedge for annoying her. She was this way even with her lover, Jubei, before falling in love with him as well as rash, headstrong and independent. Before having her daughter, Konoe had more time on her hands to delve into magical legerdemain. This was likely due to the fact that she was the best in her field of expertise. Unlike her daughter who was a whiz with science, Konoe had an ability, charm and prowess with the magical arts. Being the best in her field and from her expertise and leadership, it was easy to see why she responded to others the way she had. These would psychologically determine her to be right-brained and eccentric, if not at least eclectic. Konoe also displays a poor sense of direction similar to her sister, seen when they walk together in the wrong direction during the search for their father. As Phantom, however, all of her personality has seemingly vanished. She no longer speaks nor has any signs of any emotions whatsoever; becoming an empty shell in comparison to what she was before. While as Phantom, she attacks anyone who is deemed as the Imperator's foe, even going so far to attack Trinity Glassfille, one of her closest comrades, and her lover Jubei. When her restrictions as Phantom are released, Nine retains her same arrogant tone and confidence in her abilities; however, she no longer has concern for the well-being of her former comrades and family. Despite this, she still retains her memories, taunting Jubei about their former relationship before engaging him in battle. However, in Continuum Shift and Chronophantasma, she shows signs of resisting, indicating that she is regaining her original sentience. In Centralfiction, Nine is confirmed to have regained her original sentience from beginning, but she has acquired a bleak view of the world from being driven mad through all the time she spent in the Boundary. Fiercely determined and viciously vindictive, Nine wants to exact vengeance on the people who caused her so much pain and suffering. She wishes to destroy it so she could recreate it with her desires in mind and is not above using those around her to achieve her goals. Despite her vendetta against Izanami and Terumi, Nine purposely worked for them for her own ends. She retains her characteristic condescension and arrogance, though taken to new and alarming levels, along with a stoic but nevertheless volatile disposition. It seems she has completely detached herself from both her family and her former comrades, save for her sister, Celica. She undermines Hakumen for his attempts to stop Nine in achieving her plans and she punished her own daughter, Kokonoe, for using Celica in her plans. However, there are instances where she acts differently depending on the person she is interacting with. For example, she blames Ragna for everything that's terrible with the world and would not hesitate to punish him. In another instance, she shows sympathy toward Tsubaki Yayoi, who she relates to with regards to being a helpless victim of circumstance. Powers and Abilities Recognized as the greatest Magician of the Dark War, whose power and knowledge far surpasses mankind's understanding, Nine has shown to be one of the most powerful characters in the BlazBlue universe. She is also hailed by many as the genius creator of both Ars Magus and the Nox Nyctores. Responsible for introducing Magic to the human race, her contributions were pivotal in the Black Beast's hard-fought but eventual defeat. Nine is capable of utilizing many types of sorcery, showcasing her power through spells such as Gravity Seed, Infinite Corridors, Mind Eater, Teleportation Magic and even her own original spell, Infinite Gravity. In her playable iteration, Nine is capable of wielding the powers of fire, water, and wind that she can combine to cast a wide variety of powerful spells. These include, but are not limited to, a sphere of electricity, a gravity field, vines to attack opponents, a mirror and goat skull to block attacks, and unstoppable pillars of dark energy that erupt from the ground after a set time has passed. Nine is also capable of animating her cape and using it as a weapon, mostly to block attacks. She can also make it change into various shapes, such as wings for flight or large hands to grab opponents. She can also project massive beams of dark energy from both her hands and feet, conjure powerful explosions, and create bindings and arrows of magical energy that grow stronger the more powerful the spells she has in her slots. Nine is also capable of flight and levitation. Finally, her Astral Heat involves calling down scores of meteors from the sky, much like that of her daughter, Kokonoe Mercury, but on a much grander scale. While Nine is a master of all manner of magic, her preferred method of offensive magic manifests in the ability to manipulate fire as the names of her Overdrive and Distortion Drives reference fire in some way. Her special, '''Crimson Raider, has Nine envelop herself in flames and charge at her opponent. She has the ability to shift between her original, cloaked, and current form in a column of fire. Her idle pose and official artwork have her occasionally holding an ember of fire in her hand. She can summon a creature known as Hi no Kagutsuchi which serves as an extension of her powers. The creature aids Nine in battle by striking down her opponents with its limbs, which she uses in her Mauvette Roar, Scarlet Vein, and Navy Pressure attacks. It can also breathe a massive stream of fire from its mouth when Nine uses the Overdrive version of her Flame Punisher Distortion Drive and can devour her opponents before transforming into a cage of fire when using her Astral. Since establishing her presence in the Embryo, Nine has gained the power to create aptly named phantoms of the rest of the playable roster as well as ones of herself. In fact, it is presumed that every fight setting in Act 1 of Centralfiction is of Nine's creation as they all occur within the Embryo. She can also manipulate the world within the Embryo in other ways such as replicating areas of Kagutsuchi, and can pull characters into the Phantom Field at will. Aside from her vast magical skills, Nine is also a skilled hand-to-hand combatant, using powerful kicks to attack enemies. However, as seen from her playable iteration, she prefers a more magic-centered style of combat, though is able to use magic at close range and amazing speed. Unlike the majority of the current playable roster, Nine does not have a Drive. Instead, she has two slots from which she can store spells that she can cast whenever the Drive button is pressed. Her Active Slot is where the spells that were combined from her normal attacks are stored. Her Stock Slot is where she can store a spell for later use in battle (or switch it with that in her Active Slot) with the use of her Special, Sea-Moss Gate. Whenever her normal attacks connect or are blocked, a spell is stored into the Active Slot and can be combined with additional attacks to create new spells. Two of her Distortion Drives involve the spells in her Active and Stock Slots. Cardinal Nova ''' inserts random spells in both slots and the damage inflicted by '''Azurite Inferno increases if both her Active and Stock Slots are full. Her Overdrive, Burning Red, allows her to store spells in her Active Slot even if her attacks are on whiff. Musical Themes Stages Trivia *Konoe was already researching techniques that combined science and magic, even before the events of BlazBlue: Phase 0.BlazBlue: Phase 0, Chapter 4: "Chance-met Silver" *Konoe is shown to have quite a sweet tooth, a trait that Kokonoe, her daughter, inherited. She claims that sweets help clear her head, something her daughter also agrees on. *When Amane Nishiki uses his Astral Heat on her, "Me" appears as her younger version. *When Relius Clover uses his Astral Heat on her, she is bathing in a cauldron of what appears to be blood and her clothes are hanging from a rack nearby. *In the Phase Shift novels, her name was noted without the "A.", as Konoe Mercury. *Konoe's last name, Mercury, comes from the Roman equivalent of the Greek Hermes and the Egyptian Thoth: a powerful god whom had three forms, Hermes Trismegistus. Wisdom, writing, magic, alchemy and astrology were this one god's domains under the various guises. **''Mercury'' is also a periodic element, Hg, with an atomic number of 80. It is commonly known as quicksilver. *Konoe's spells are all named after crystalline substances. Her Exceed Accel, Overdrive, and specials have colors in their names. The names of her Distortion Drives have a word that relates to fire. *Konoe has the most extensive move list in the playable roster, with 20 different spells at her disposal. *Konoe's birthday, April 30, falls on Walpurgisnacht. In Germanic folklore, Walpurgisnacht, also called Hexennacht (Dutch: "Witches' Night"), is believed to be the night of a witches' meeting on the Brocken, the highest peak in the Harz Mountains. Fittingly, it is also the name of her personal musical theme. References Navigation ru:Найн Фантом Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:The Six Heroes Category:Mage's Guild Category:Humans Category:Ten Sages Category:Novus Orbis Librarium Category:Phase Shift Series Characters Category:Alter Memory Characters Category:Continuum Shift Characters Category:Continuum Shift II Characters Category:Continuum Shift Extend Characters Category:Chronophantasma Characters Category:Chronophantasma Extend Characters Category:Centralfiction Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Alchemists Category:Remix Heart Characters